


Hidden Encounters

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: one-shots-supernatural 's Hellatus Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Gen, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Week 4 of <a class="tumblelog" href="https://tmblr.co/mzSUdIZwuggjXqh2A-AOLWg">@one-shots-supernatural</a> ’s Hellatus Challenge. This one kinda got away from me and became a little smutty-ish. Hope you don’t mind!</p><p>Prompt: ‘Be quiet, they’ll hear you.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Encounters

“Move your ass, Y/N! Run!” Dean ran past you, yanking your arm to pull you with him. The creature was just behind you, catching up quickly.

You and Dean turned a corner and came across a hidden alcove. You both slipped under and noticed a door, which you assumed was a closet or something. Dean tried the handle, fortunately unlocked, and ducked inside, pulling your arm gently to follow him in. You closed the door behind you and took a deep breath, your lungs aching from running. Looking around the room, it seemed like you had been right. Filled with moldy rags, dusty mops and brooms, and cleaning buckets, this place hadn’t been used in years. 

Dean was hunched over, as to not bang his head on the ceiling and it occurred to you that you were alone in a small, confined closet with Dean Winchester. The man you would vehemently deny falling for. Oh, Sam knew and teased you every once in a while, but he more tried to get you to confess your feelings to his brother, saying that Dean felt the same. He felt you and Dean would be great together. You balanced each other out in terms of temperment and personality and Sam wanted nothing more than to see his brother happy with someone, be it woman or man.

You took another deep breath and glanced at Dean, whose green eyes were locked on you, studying you. You blushed and looked away, opening your mouth to break the tension but stopped as you heard oncoming footsteps near the alcove. Your head flew up, panic rising in your eyes. A quiet squeak left you before a hand covered your mouth. The footsteps stopped right by the alcove. You looked up at Dean, confused as he brought a finger up to his lips. He took his hand away from your mouth and leaned in close, one hand on the door next to your head, the other on your hip. He was so close you could smell his spearmint toothpaste and the coffee he drank earlier. You glanced at his full lips, wondering what they would taste like, if they were as soft as they seemed. 

Dean seemed to have similar thoughts as his green eyes shifted from your eyes to your lips and back again. A soft whimper left your lips at the sexual tension rolling off the both of you. Again his hand covered your mouth and he mouthed _‘Be quiet, they’ll hear you.’_ You nodded and he released his hand. The two of you heard the footsteps ascend past the alcove and down the hall. You released a breath you didn’t know you’d been holding and closed your eyes. Dean, too, sighed in relief and pressed his forehead to your shoulder as he let out a soft chuckle. Your eyes shot open in disbelief. 

“What’s so funny, Dean? We nearly got our asses handed to us and you’re laughing?!” You whisper yelled. 

Dean pulled away with a smile. “Come on, sweetheart. It’s like being back in middle school, playing ‘Seven Minutes in Heaven’. Aren’t you glad you’re stuck in here with me?” His sultry whisper sent shockwaves of heat through your body as you felt the hand on your hip move to the front of your jeans. His fingers slowly undid the button as his eyes stayed on yours. The sound of the zipper was deafening in the cramped closet as he lowered it. You felt his fingers skim the waistband of your panties and slowly move down. Your hand gripped his wrist, stopping their descent.

“Dean, what are you doing?” Your voice sounded unsure but thrilled at his motives.

“Trust me, princess. You’re not the only one who’s wanted this for God knows how long. I’m tired of pretending. You don’t know how badly I’ve wanted you, how much I…fuck! I can’t pretend I don’t have feelings for you. That I might even….” he stopped and hung his head, not able to say the rest.

You released his wrist and lifted his chin so you could see the emotions swirling in his eyes. “That you might even what, Dean? Love me?” Your question hung in the air, unanswered for several minutes before he sighed and nodded, looking away from you. A soft smile formed on your face before you leaned in close to his ear and whispered, “That’s good to know, Dean Winchester. Because I love you, too.” You pulled back and watched his expression morph from nervousness and embarrassment to shock and elation, his eyes searching yours to see if you were telling the truth. When he realized you were, he gave you a genuine smile before leaning in and touching his lips to yours.

His lips were as soft as you’d imagined and, damn, did this man know how to kiss, deepening it and making your toes curl before letting up to light brushes that felt more passionate than anything you had felt before. It felt like hours that your lips had been connected before he released your lips and kissed his way down your jaw and neck. The hand that had stayed stationary at the top half of your panties eased its way inside. His fingers lightly brushed over your folds and Dean let out a soft groan at how wet you were; he had barely touched you yet. He lifted his head, his eyes meeting yours. You let out a shuddering sigh as you felt a finger slip inside your heat. He gently moved in and out before adding a second finger and repeating the same motions. Your hands were grasping his shoulders and gripping his hair as he brought you closer to the peak. 

He couldn’t look away, just staring into your eyes and watching you give over to the bliss he was creating within you. He let out another airy groan as he heard you softly moan his name and quickened his pace. He moved his thumb to your bundle of nerves and gave it a soft stroke. Your eyes shot open and you sucked in a breath at the action, trying not to cry out in pleasure, your head falling against the door. You felt yourself getting closer as Dean increased the speed of his movements. 

“Come for me, Y/N.” His voice a low rumble. You were just on the cusp when his thumb rubbed harder on your clit, sending you flying. He pressed his lips to yours, swallowing your cries and moans, working you through your release.

When you came down, he eased his fingers from your body, slick with your fluids and brought them to his mouth. He moaned quietly and closed his eyes at the taste of you, licking them clean, not realizing you were watching him. A hushed whimper left your lips and you felt your nerves spark to life at the action. His eyes snapped open at your voice and he gave you a pleased grin before removing his fingers and gently fixing your jeans to their rightful state.

Dean gave you one more passionate kiss and pulled away. “Ok, princess. Let’s get out of here before I take you against the wall.”

You let out a snort. “Didn’t you already do that?”

A smug grin was your reply. “Not the way I wanted to. Besides I want you in my bed when I make love to you, not in some shitty broom closet. And if we don’t leave now, that just might happen. And you deserve better than some closet quickie.”

His words had rejuvenated your arousal and you calmed yourself before you begged him to do just that. “Well, let’s get going, handsome. I believe I need to repay you for taking such good care of me.” Your hand snaked down his chest, lightly grazing his denim covered length. 

His pupils expanded at your husky tone, the green of his irises no longer visible, as you cupped him gently, feeling him rock hard and twitching under your touch. He pulled your hand away and shook his head to clear the desire raging inside. “Not yet, sweetheart. It’ll be over before we even start. Come on.” He eased the door open, checking that the coast was clear before tugging you carefully to follow. He had a new mission to fulfill. The creature could wait for a few more hours.


End file.
